1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a readout device, and more particularly to a switchable readout device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infrared radiation is commonly distributed on object surfaces. The infrared signal is classified into short-wave infrared (SWIR) whose wavelength ranges from 1˜3 μm, mid-wave infrared (MWIR) whose wavelength ranges from 3˜5 μm, and long-wave infrared (LWIR) whose wavelength ranges from 6˜15 μm.
Although the single-band sensing technique is a somewhat mature technology, it is not able to adjust the sensing band in response to variation of ambient temperature and geographic background, and may thus result in low sensing precision or sensing failure.
In the conventional dual-band sensing techniques, sensors for different bands have to cooperate with different readout circuits, resulting in a complicated design and higher costs.